Dreaming of Reality
by QiaoXun
Summary: Kisara fades in and out between sleep, unaware of which world is her reality as she fights amnesia. Is the world of her in a hospital bed, a homeless girl in the desert, or the life of an even further past her true life? Which memories are real, and which are just dreams? [Babbleshipping and Blueshipping/Mizushipping]
1. Is This Really Happening?

This is a fan based story. Yu-Gi-Oh was created and is owned by Kazuki Takahashi. The following story is rated T for its use of language, violence, and scenes of a crude nature. Proceed with caution, and enjoy the story.

* * *

I heard the horn wailing behind me; the breaks causing the tires to screech against the pavement. I tried to stand fast enough, even though I knew it would be no good… The muddy water soaked into my new white coat, dripping back into the puddle I so desperately tried to escape from. But as soon as I stood, I knew it was too late. I couldn't even turn fast enough to get out of the road. From the corner of my eye, I could see the bright head lights veering towards me.

There was no time for me to move… and no time for them to stop…

"KISARA!" I heard faintly in the distance.

But we all knew… it was far too late.

The loudest noise I had even heard turned into the most silence I had ever witnessed. Even when I should have heard screaming, the sound of my bones probably was breaking, maybe even the windshield shattering, and my body tumbling over the car… There was nothing but silence. Who would have guessed that immense pain and an intense amount of shock could cause me to go deaf? The worst part was that I kept my eyes open until I hit the ground. Why didn't I close my eyes?

The pain quickly turned into full body numbness. I couldn't move; I didn't want to. Out of the silence, my ears began to ring. I couldn't feel the rain that fell on me. I couldn't feel the chill of the brisk night air. I couldn't feel if my bones were broken or crushed, nor if I were bleeding. Upon trying to open my eyes, the right one was stuck shut; the left one barely open to a slit. I could see the pavement, crowding people in the distance on the sidewalk, and someone running towards me, to my side.

I know who he is… but I suddenly couldn't recall his name… I'm beginning to forget everything that I once knew. My vision begins to blur in and out of focus. The man lifts up the upper part of my body. I'm sure if I weren't numb, with him holding me like that, I bet it would hurt a lot. I tied to look up at him, through the little slit in my eye that I could see. I couldn't see far enough. His face was a blur, but I could see his lips. They were moving, He was yelling at me. He was yelling my name. Ki—sar—a. Kisara. He's yelling Kisara. But I feel myself losing consciousness. I can finally hear passed the ringing.

"Kisara! Kisara!" I hear him, though he sounds so far away.

I can hear the sirens of an ambulance in the distance… I let go of my grip of the world around me. I become blind again… Deaf again… Numb again… They say your life flashes before your eyes before you die. This didn't happen to me. All I could see was darkness. Sometimes, the color red would flash before me, engulfing my vision. Sometimes things would go white. I'm more than positive that I won't wake up I only feel like letting go… Like sleeping…

Is this what death feels like?

* * *

I was awoken rather quickly by the scare of my nightmare. I had to catch my breath, but I couldn't shake the feeling of how real that dream was. My body ached all over. I huffed and puffed, but the air didn't fix my lungs. I felt like I needed more and more. I could feel the beat of sweat on my brow, though my body shook in the cold of the night. I clenched my sheet as tight as I could; so tight I could feel my nails pressing into my skin through the fabric.

"I… I'm alive." I could barely speak. "It… it wasn't real."

I gathered the strength to sit up in my bed. It wasn't very comfortable. It never was. I didn't complain much, but with a night like this… It was hard not to want to be comfortable. Though it was a dream, my body ached with the pain of what could have been. I hated having dreams like that… They all just felt so real. It's been like this for so long now, that I just stopped questioning that strange world. It seemed to appear in my dreams every night now.

Rubbing my eyes, I took in a few more deep breaths before lowering my hands and looking out of the window at my bed side. This shack wasn't much of a home, but it was enough to keep me sheltered at night. At least it's far off from town, and I was lucky enough that it was abandoned. The night was beautiful, especially tonight. The stars lit up the sky, and the moon complimented the Nile. Perhaps a walk in the fresh breeze could help me to feel better.

"Why not?" I whispered to myself as I swung my legs over the side of the bed.

Reaching over, I grabbed my robe. It wasn't a very nice one, just more rags like what I always wear. The only difference was that this robe was longer, and was enough to block the wind from giving me chills. It also had a hood, which has recently come in handy when I would go to the marketplace. If I can hide my skin as much as possible; if no one could see my silver hues, then I may just be able to make it through the day without being told that I'm "cursed."

I stood from the bed, my sheet falling to the ground. I pulled the robe over my head and walked outside. The shack was right alongside the Nile River, just a few miles off from the Palace and its village. From where I stood, the Palace was in full view. I groped my arms, holding myself as I walk barefoot in the desert sand. It was a quiet night, just like any other night. I was getting used to waking up in the middle of the night by this point. I walked my way over to the river's edge, and knelt down by it. I listened to the rapids as they went down stream. I couldn't see anything in the water, but the moon cast its light so brightly that I could see my own reflection.

_Beep. Beep._

That's when I started hearing the noise. It was faint, but I knew it was there. I tried to concentrate on the silence, to block out the noise. I closed my eyes tightly, and wrapped my arms around my legs, bringing my knees to my chest. I even held my breath and started counting in my head up to ten. It was something I typically did to distract myself from the world around me.

_Beep. Beep._

But it only seemed to get louder. This dream… It had really shaken me up. I began to feel dizzy, so I started to take deep breaths again. I opened my eyes… But there it was again… The nightmare that is haunting me.


	2. When I Woke Up Here

**Journal Entry #1, 3/14/2013: **

_"I had a dream…."_

_"I was a beautiful, majestic dragon; I was white like snow, and my eyes were bright blue like the day time skies. My wings were slender and sleek, but bold enough to let me fly. My tail was long and ravishing; my claws sharp. I was complimented by the moon, grazing over me, each and every night."_

_"I had siblings. They were always together. There were three of them, for a time. I remember, I was watching them as they flew through the sky. I did not fly beside them… I felt afraid."_

_"I watched, as my oldest sibling fell to the mountainous rocks below… As if torn apart… I still do not know why she fell though…"_

_"Now there were only three of us… But still, I remained an outcast to my siblings. Though we were beautiful, I felt… Different from them."_

_"And there I was. A lonely Blue Eyes White Dragon. With nothing to do, but watch over them. I couldn't help but feel… we were the last of our kind."_

_"But then… as the moon again rose, I awoke in my bed, nothing more than a mere woman of silver hair and blue eyes. At least in the dream, I had someone. In reality… I am left all alone…"_

* * *

My vision was nothing more than a hazy blur. I could hardly see anything pass the darkness, but there were different colored lights that seemed to be flashing off and on. I blinked a few time. It didn't take me long to realize that only one of my eyes was actually opening at this point. What the hell happened?

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

I took a deep breath, realizing that I was in a hospital room. I nearly panicked, questioning why I was here. Upon trying to sit up, I found every part of my body was in pain, purely and utter pain. I started to cough a bit, as I felt a heavy pressure on my lungs and ribs. I managed to only sit up slightly, and slid myself back up onto the pillow. It hurt pulling me up though, my right arm was the only one that was free to help, though my hand was wrapped in gauze. My left arm was in a sling, and I was completely unable to move it. The reason I couldn't see through my left eye was because there was gauze over it, held by bandages that wrapped around my head.

_Beep. Beep._

That damned noise. It was giving me a screeching headache. I closed my eyes for a brief moment while grinding my teeth… But when I opened them, I was still in this nightmare.

"Mmh…" I heard a noise, startling me.

After a quick inspection… I saw him. He was sitting in a chair, his head lying on the bed where I lay. I could recall that I knew this person… His face was familiar to me. His hair was long, blonde, and a mess. I wonder just how long he had been laying there. I know this man, and I know that I do… But I don't remember _him._ His name is gone. The memories of him are gone… And not just that…

I cannot recall my own name. I don't remember what my face looks like. I don't know where I live, who I live with, my phone number… Do I even have a phone? What do I do for a living? How old am I? I couldn't remember anything. There was nothing there. I knew words, and that was at least a good thing. Could I even speak?

"H—hello?" I tried to make out, though my voice was cracked and my throat was dry.

_Beep. Beep._

The noise rang in my ears, causing me to close my eyes again—erm, my one good eye. Forgetting that there were injuries all over my body, I tried to raise my hands to my ears to cover up the ringing, not that it would actually have blocked it out. But as I attempted to raise my right arm, a sharp pain ran through my arm, all the way up my shoulder and to my collar bone.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" I winced, letting my arm fall back into place, and catching myself before I tried to use my left hand to hold my right arm

"Huh?" I heard a mumble.

It was him… He heard me. I felt bad that I had woke him up… But this is good for me. I can get so many questions answered. If only I knew what it was I should be asking.

"K—Kisara!?" The man sat up quickly, rubbing his tired eyes. "You're awake!"

If it were just a bit brighter, I could see the color of his eyes. I could hardly make out the shape of his. But I knew this man. I know him well… But how?

"I need to go get a nurse!" He stood up, and started to run out, but his foot snagged the chair he was on, causing him to nearly fall.

"W—wait!" I shouted, though my voice went very hoarse. He stopped and turned back to me, staring at me with all the curiosity in the world. "I…. You…"

"Kisara?" He asked me.

I grew silent for a moment. Why? It wasn't that I couldn't talk. It wasn't that I grew afraid as he stared at me in the moonlight. But then… Why? Why was I suddenly crying as he looked at me.

"Who… Who are you?"


End file.
